Eternally Missed
by Pau093
Summary: Alice se gana la vida como una cortesana. Jasper es un ex combatiente de guerra que está de paso en Biloxi y el conocerlo hará que su vida de un giro de 360 grados. OOC TH


**Holis :)**

**Éste es el primer concurso en el que me anoto, deséenme suerte JAJA.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es la primera vez que escribo drama así que tengan compasión xD**

**Desde ya le agradezo a Luchyrct que me beteó el fic, me ayudó a escribirlo y me dio muchas ideas buenísimas para poder hacer de éste fic lo que es así que ¡Lu, millones de gracias! :)**

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Eternally Missed**

**Autor: TheseRazors**

**Pareja: Jasper/Alice**

**Summary: Alice se gana la vida como una cortesana. Jasper es un ex combatiente de guerra que está de paso en Biloxi y el conocerlo hará que su vida de un giro de 360 grados.**

**Rating: K+**

**Número de palabras: 9. 112**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mary Alice Brandon. Mississippi, 1930.

Apreté el corsé lo suficiente para que mis pechos parecieran más grandes, pero al mismo tiempo poder respirar. Sujete las ligas a mis bragas de encaje y me eché un vistazo al espejo. No vi nada de lo que debía de enorgullecerme. Allí se reflejaba una chica de diecisiete años, algo pálida, de altura baja y con cabello corto, con algunas puntas levantadas hacia ambos lados. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era en lo que significaba. Desde hacía más de un año que mis padres habían muerto dejándonos – a mi y a mi hermana – en la calle. Ahora me ganaba la vida como cortesana. Una de alta clase, pero una prostituta al fin y al cabo.

Suspire. Tenía que sonreír y fingir que era la persona inquieta y feliz que fui en el pasado. Hoy llegarían unos ex combatientes de guerra. Con mucha suerte alguno de ellos podría haber perdido su miembro y me elegiría a mí para solo conversar…

…pero los milagros no existían. Antes de salir de mi camarín decidí llamar a casa para hablar con la señora que cuidaba a mi hermana durante las noches. Sí alguna de ellas llegaba a enterarse de cómo en realidad me ganaba la vida, dejarían de hablarme.

Me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono y marqué el número correspondiente, esperé unos segundos hasta que la cansada voz de la señora Cope atendió.

-¿Si?-Dijo al fin, luego de un suspiro forzado.

-Señora Cope, soy Alice, solo quería saber como se encuentra Cynthia-Contesté intentando mantener la calma.

-Señorita Brandon-Noté que se encontraba algo sorprendida al oír mi voz.-Pues… si se encuentra bien, ¿Quiere hablar con ella?-Cuestionó.

-No gracias, tengo algo de prisa ahora, solo dígale que la quiero-Sonreí. Comencé a recordar cuando juntas, de más pequeñas, solíamos ir a jugar a un hermoso parque que estaba muy cerca de nuestra casa con nuestros padres… pero esas épocas ya habían quedado en el pasado, nada de eso volvería y lo sabía.

-¿Señorita Brandon? ¿Sigue allí?-Preguntó la señora Cope, al notar que no contestaba.

-Oh, lo siento es que… me quedé pensando, bueno ya debo irme, adiós-Dije con rapidez mientras colgaba el teléfono a toda prisa.

Di un largo suspiro, recordar aquellas viejas épocas no me hacía nada bien. Tenía que dejar ir los recuerdos aun que así no quisiera. Lo que me devolvió al mundo real fue sentir como unas finas y delgadas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y, rodaban por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos intentando poder concentrarme y volver a tener el control de mi misma. Terminé por secarme las lágrimas con mis manos. No podía seguir llorando por algo que había perdido hacía ya más de un año y que jamás recuperaría.

Ésta era ahora mi vida y debía vivirla, si rememoraba en el pasado ¿Qué quedaba en mi presente? O aún peor ¿Qué iba a deparar mi futuro si seguía comportándome así?

Cynthia aún era muy pequeña y necesitaba de mí, como yo de ella, no podía defraudarla y jamás lo haría.

En eso escuché como una puerta se abrió y alguien entró al camarín.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó confusa la voz de Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas. Segundos después, sentí como apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

Me volteé a verla, ella tenía una expresión preocupada y me miraba dubitativa. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio desatado, el cual caía sobre sus hombros. Al igual que yo, llevaba su corsé bien ajustado, tal vez incluso aún más ajustado que el mío, lo cual acentuaba mucho más su figura. Rose se destacaba por su gran belleza, todos los hombres se quedaban encandilados cuando la veían. A ella simplemente le bastaba con sonreír para tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó al ver que no estaba prestando atención a su presencia y como aún las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de mis ojos.

-Si, si. Lo siento es que… me quedé pensando y… bueno…-Intenté no preocuparla, ella me conocía muy bien y no podía fingir que me encontraba bien cuando no lo estaba.

-Si quieres hablar…-Comenzó ella intentando animarme.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Preguntó Bella entrando en el camarín, al ver que nos tardábamos en salir -¿Alice?-Preguntó ella acercándose, al ver mi estado.

Bella era mi otra mejor amiga. No sabría que sería de mí sin Rose ni Bella, ellas siempre estaban allí para animarme y hacerme sentir mejor, siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa hasta en el peor de los momentos.

Bella también era una chica bonita, a diferencia de Rose, su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, llevaba un hermoso corsé rojo con bordados.

-Estoy bien, en serio-Intenté sonar convencida, pero ambas me echaron una mirada sarcástica.

-Sabes muy bien que no es cierto, Ali –Dijo Rose mientras quitaba lentamente su mano de mi hombro.

-Bueno, pero olvídenlo-Dije ahora sonriendo, ya sin lágrimas en el rostro, ni en mis ojos. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada, confusas- Ahora estoy bien solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Ya me encuentro mejor-Agregué.

-Tal vez no deberías salir a escena esta noche, podrías tomártela libre-Murmuró Bella tímidamente, sin saber cual sería mi reacción.

-No, no, nada de eso, además necesito el dinero-Dije convencida y di un largo suspiró antes de dedicarles otra sonrisa a mis amigas- ¿Están listas?- Pregunté y ambas asintieron, también sonrientes.

-Entonces vayamos, no nos hagamos desear-Rompí a reír luego de mi comentario y, Rose y Bella corearon mis risas mientras salíamos de mí camarín hacia el escenario.

Las tres corrimos hacia el escenario donde ya se encontraban las demás chicas. Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, esperando a que el telón se abriera.

Cuando por fin, luego de un par de minutos de espera, comenzó a sonar la música de fondo el telón se abrió, revelando a una gran multitud reunida solo para vernos.

Comenzamos con una candente danza, que provocaba hasta el último hombre allí dentro.

Eché un vistazo al entretenido público que nos observaba con los ojos como platos mientras hacíamos nuestra sensual coreografía.

Observé como de entre la multitud un joven de mi misma edad, o tal vez unos pocos años mayor, se acercaba lentamente con los ojos clavados en mí. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía tan observada.

En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron no me interesaba nadie más allí dentro en ese momento, solo éramos él y yo. Me perdí dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba completamente absorta observando cada movimiento de aquel chico. Se detuvo frente al escenario, donde yacía el pequeño cofre para que aquellos interesados dejaran su nombre u apodo para pasar la noche conmigo. Dejó un pequeño papel en aquel cofrecito frente a mí, nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos más hasta que rompí la mirada, ya que debía concentrarme en mi baile, más tarde tendría tiempo para conocerlo.

A medida que fue pasando la noche, otros hombres se acercaban dejando sus nombres en los diferentes cofres frente de todas las chicas que nos encontrábamos en el escenario.

Vi como el cofre que se encontraba frente a Rose desbordaba de tantos papeles que tenía, luego la observé a ella, que se encontraba a mi lado. Se la veía feliz, pero parecía estar enfrascada en su danza más que en el pequeño cofre frente a ella.

Cuando la música por fin terminó y el baile llegó a su fin, recibimos aplausos y chiflidos de la gran multitud frente a nosotras.

Cada una tomó su cofrecito mientras nos despedíamos tirando besos o guiñando ojos.

Una vez fuera del escenario nos reunimos de vuelta en los camarines.

-Vaya, Rose-Dijo Bella observando la cantidad de ofertas que había recibido.

-Si, lo sé-Rió ella apoyándola sobre una mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

Las observé cuchichear acerca de los hombres que se habían acercado y dejado sus nombres mientras yo tenía mi pequeño cofre en manos. También había recibido muchos, no tanto como Rose, pero era algo.

Comencé a hurgar dentro, observando los diferentes nombres mientras también apoyaba el cofre en la misma mesita que Rose había puesto el suyo antes.

-Yo creo que me quedo con él, según dice aquí se llama Emmett McCarty… ¡Mira todo el dinero que ha ofrecido!-Dijo Rosalie mientras le enseñaba un papel a Bella y ambas rieron.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Alice?-Me preguntaron, mientras observaban como buscaba alguno de los papeles dentro de aquella cajita.

-Aún no sé…-Dije removiendo los papeles, sin darles mucha importancia hasta que encontré un papel en el que estaba escrito prolijamente el nombre: Jasper Whitlock, y la suma que había escrito al lado del nombre era mucho más de lo que alguna vez había podido llegar a pensar que ganaría.

-¡Vaya!-Murmuré, completamente sorprendida mientras Bella y Rose me observaban.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir y decir quienes son los ganadores-Dijo Bella entre risitas. Alzó su papel para que Rose y yo pudiéramos descubrir la cifra y el nombre. Un tal Edward Cullen pagaría una fortuna por ella.

Luego de haber tomado las tres nuestras decisiones nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde varias chicas ya habían comenzado a subir y a decir a cual hombre habían escogido.

Cuando llegó el turno de Rose ella sonrió y salió al escenario, en el cual la recibieron con muchos chiflidos y aplausos. Dijo el nombre del hombre que ella había apostado más y uno de los hombres que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, se incorporó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vi como poco a poco se acercó a Rose, que ella le extendía una mano para que la ayudara a bajar del escenario.

Al ver que ya había llegado mi turno, suspiré. Me puse a pensar en muchas cosas ¿Quién sería ese tal Jasper Whitlock que ofrecía más de lo que ganaba por año tan solo por tenerme aquella noche? ¿Y por qué ofrecía esa gran cantidad? ¿Tanto valía?

Al salir al escenario también fui recibida con chiflidos y aplausos, quizás no superaba a Rose – la reina del cabaret – pero sin duda hacían ruido.

Sonreí al público y leí en voz alta el nombre. Luego alcé la vista lentamente, buscando con la mirada al ganador. Pero en el momento en el que observé al hombre que se incorporaba y caminaba hacia mí, me quede helada.

Era él… si era él. Él había ofrecido aquella fortuna para estar conmigo esa noche. Lo vi acercarse con la mirada fija en mis ojos. Al igual que antes, nada ni nadie existían, solo él. Nadie más que él.

Me tendió la mano con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero estaba completamente petrificada, me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos azules. Nada más me importaba, jamás me había sentido tan atraída por alguien, jamás. Mucho menos por un hombre que pagara por mí por mi trabajo.

Cuando por fin volví a la realidad él aún estaba de pie frente a mí extendiéndome su mano, sin dudar ni un segundo más, la tomé suavemente y bajé.

Caminé un par de segundos a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso era muy raro en mí, yo siempre solía entablar algún tipo de conversación, decía lo primero que llegaba a mi mente. Pero hablaba. Ahora me encontraba sin palabras, me sentía nerviosa, no sabía que decirle.

¿Desde cuando debía importarme lo que mi cliente debía pensar de mí?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Me preguntó con calma el chico a mi lado.

-Alice-Respondí mirándolo de reojo, y en ese instante él me detuvo-Aún falta para llegar al cuarto-Dije con tono seductor.

-Lo sé, pero tengo otros planes-Revelo y lo observé a los ojos, confundida.

-¿Otros planes?-Pregunté, aún intentando sonar seductora delante a él.

-Así es señorita Alice, vaya a cambiarse. La espero aquí.-Me sonrió Jasper infundiéndome confianza.

-De acuerdo-Acepté. Hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a mi camarín para cambiarme. No sabía que otros planes tenía, pero no parecía un cliente común.

Al llegar cerré la puerta y me acerqué hacia el gran armario. Comencé a buscar mi vestido. Al encontrarlo, me cambié lo más rápido que pude ya que no quería hacerlo esperar. Me miré al espejo y me arregle un poco el cabello.

Cuando ya estaba presentable, salí del camarín y me encaminé rápidamente hacia donde Jasper Whitlock me esperaba pacientemente, tal y como dijo que haría.

-¿Ya está lista, señorita Alice?-Preguntó volviendo a extender su mano hacia mí y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Seguía sin tener palabras, no encontraba ninguna palabra correcta o adecuada para decirle, así que me quedaba callada.

Tomé su mano una vez más y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del cabaret.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Indagué algo curiosa.

-A dar una vuelta-Me respondió sonriendo mientras caminábamos sobre la vereda de la calle.

Me guió hacía el jardín privado. La noche que nos deleitaba con una hermosa luna llena, iluminaba las flores del parque dándoles una belleza singular. Estaba maravillada con la vista, jamás había entrado. Es decir, no es como si una cortesana formara parte de la alta sociedad como asistir a jardines privados o de lo contrario nadie me había llevado… hasta este día.

Caminamos por el sendero de piedras que dirigía a un lago. Jasper me empujo con cortesía hasta uno de los bancos y tomamos asiento. De ser sincera no podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, frente al lago, tomados de la mano y en silencio. Lo que sí sé con certeza era que nunca un hombre me había echo sentir tan cómoda.

-No quiero parecer grosera, señor Whitlock, pero si me permite preguntar ¿Para qué pagó por mí?

Jasper me miró a los ojos y me encogí en mi lugar. Su mirada era dulce, y me asustaba. Nadie trataba de esa forma a una cortesana, ningún hombre era caballero conmigo. ¿Por qué él era diferente?

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita?

-¿Pagó por sentarnos a ver el jardín?-Pregunté algo incrédula ante lo extraño que sonaban mis palabras.

-Sí, así es.- lo miré sin comprender. Él me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.- He sido arrastrado por mis amigos, debo de confesarle. No estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con nadie, pero cuando la vi en el escenario algo me impulsó a desear su compañía.- Quizás no era tan diferente, pensé desilusionada.- Algo en usted, señorita, me cautivo. Noté, aún sin conocerla y a la distancia, que era diferente. No pude resistirme, pero debía conocerla. ¿Y qué mejor para hacerlo que un paseo por el jardín?

Lo mire impresionada. Trate de pensar las palabras correctas, aunque no hice un buen trabajo con ello.

-¿No pagó por tener sexo?.- me lleve la mano a la boca avergonzada cuando note lo que había preguntado. Pero mi preocupación fue innecesaria, ya que al parecer a Jasper no le importo.

-No.

-¡Pero era una fortuna!

-Tú lo vales.

-No puede saberlo, señor.- espeté notando como mi cuerpo y mente tomaban más confianza, cada vez me sentía más cómoda con él, y no tenía ni idea el por qué.

-Puedo sentir que eres diferentes. Que estás allí por una serie de eventos desafortunados, y simplemente quise librarte por ello.

-Eso es muy amable.

-No realmente, señorita. Me gustaría disfrutar de la noche. Dije que quería conocerla, así que esa será mi recompensa.

-Pues, aún no entiendo por qué tanto interés en mí, solo soy una cortesana más-Apunté encogiéndome de hombros, como si la idea no me molestará- Es que usted sabe, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad por parte de un cliente.-Finalicé algo decaída por la triste verdad de mis palabras.

Jasper me observó atentamente, como si me estudiara poco a poco.

-No tiene de qué avergonzarse-Dijo al ver como escondía la mirada- Como he dicho antes, señorita Alice, solo deseo saber un poco de usted. Realmente me intriga conocerla, es como si… necesitara saber, pero entiendo si no confía en mí.

-No, no. No se trata de eso- Intenté no incomodarlo- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones-Di un largo suspiro y lo observé- Hace un par de años mis padres… fallecieron y me quedé sola junto con mi hermana. Al no tener ninguna fuente de dinero o herencias, simplemente tuve que buscar algún empleo. Pero, usted entenderá, al no ser mayor de edad o tener experiencia laboral alguna, no fui bienvenida. Las mujeres de por sí ya tienen problemas con conseguir empleo, imagínese en mi situación.-Dije y sonreí débilmente.

-Siento oír eso-Me dijo aferrándose aún mas a mi mano.

-Gracias.

Aún no podía creer como era que le estaba contando acerca de mi vida privada. Fuera de casa, las únicas que realmente me conocían solo eran Rose y Bella. Luego nadie más. Nadie me conocía mejor que ambas.

No supe como, pero su mirada, sus buenos modales, me incitaron a continuar redactando mi triste vida.

-Y ahora con lo que gano aquí intento mantener mi hogar y a mi pequeña hermana. Ella no sabe nada acerca de cómo me gano la vida- Las palabras salían una tras otra, no sabía por que me sentía tan cómoda con él. Además de ser un cliente muy poco común, hacía sentir bien a la gente en su entorno o por lo menos, esa era la impresión que tenía de él.

-¿Jamás ha preguntado?-Cuestionó algo intrigado, aún mirándome. Sin necesidad de acotación, sabía que se refería a mi hermana.

-Pues-Dije pensativa-Si, pero evado la pregunta, prefiero que no sepa nada.- Finalicé.

-Lo sabia-Comenzó él y me volteé a verlo con suma atención-Sabía que algún acontecimiento la había impulsado a hacer esto. Sabía que no era su verdadera yo. Cuando la vi, me convencí de que algo andaba mal y de que no querías esta vida, de que deseabas algo más. No querías estar allí arriba en el escenario, querías disimularlo. Pero cuando nuestras vistas se conectaron por primera vez noté lo triste que se encontraba, señorita Alice. Sentí el impulso de ayudarla, no quería seguir viendo como intentaba pretender ser feliz cuando no lo era. Deseé poder hacerte feliz de alguna manera.- Dijo con el tono de voz más sincero que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

Sus palabras me atravesaron y sentí como dejaban una marca dentro mí. No podía creer como éste desconocido podía ser tan cordial conmigo, sentía que lo conocía de toda mi vida. Que estaba predestinada a conocerlo.

Me llevé la mano que estaba libre a mi boca y ahogué un grito mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía una cosa así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí querida, no, no querida. Me sentí amada. Percibí aquel hermoso sentimiento, le importaba a alguien y según veía, le importaba mucho más de lo que había llegado a pensar.

-Estoy-Comencé bajando la mirada una vez más. No quería que me viera tan vulnerable, pero se adelantó a tomarme por el mentón con su mano libre, haciendo que no rompiera en ningún momento la mirada.-Lo siento, no quise…-Intenté disculparme por actuar así.

-No tiene de qué disculparse, señorita Alice, está bien-Murmuró ahora acariciando suavemente mi mejilla y ya no pude más. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y a recorrer mis mejillas una vez más.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba palabras tan hermosas y más viniendo de uno de mis clientes, jamás llegué a pensar que alguien pudiese llegar a tratarme así.

-Muchas gracias, señor Whitlock. En serio, jamás me han tratado así antes-Dije y él me sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a limpiar lentamente las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Llámeme Jasper por favor, me siento viejo cuando me llaman señor-Dijo riendo y yo también me eché a reír-Así está mejor-Sonrió mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro.

-Entonces, debe llamarme Alice-Le devolví la sonrisa. Ya me encontraba mucho mejor y las lágrimas parecían haberse esfumado del todo-Gracias… por todo, realmente se lo agradezco.-Agregué, sentía que le debía mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

-No tiene que agradecerme, Alice-Respondió mientras jugueteaba ligeramente con los dedos de mi mano- No sabe lo feliz que me hace el verle contenta-Agregó y le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

-Aún no entiendo como es que ha pagado tanto solo para hacerme feliz. Es tan extraño, pero a la vez hermoso. Muchas gracias, Jasper. En verdad no tengo como agradecértelo.

-No tiene que hacerlo. Lo único que pido, solamente, estar un rato conversando con usted. No le pediré más.

Asentí levemente al oírlo y suspiré. Esta noche definitivamente era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería.

Nos quedamos allí sentados, tomados de la mano, mirándonos. Sentía como su intensa mirada atravesaba mi cuerpo y llegaba hasta mi corazón. Era la mirada más dulce que alguna vez hubiese visto dirigida hacía mi. Contemplaba mi alma a través de mis ojos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, él comenzó a contarme acerca de su vida. Descubrí que era solo tres años mayor que yo.

También me relató acerca de su vida en la guerra, de lo espantoso que era para él tener que haber formado parte de algo como aquello, pero decía que ahora estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado. Ahora estaba en paz y eso me causó mucha felicidad. Lo único que deseaba para él era alegría, se lo tenía bien merecido, era una persona estupenda y muy amable.

Él había nacido en Houston, Texas y vivía allí, pero que ahora estaba de paso en Biloxi –donde yo vivía hasta el momento-. Me habló un poco acerca de sus amigos, de lo bien que lo pasaba con ellos y de lo contento que estaba de que todos hubieran salido bien de la guerra. Por mi parte, también me veía agradecida por ello. Si no fuera por sus amigos, jamás lo hubiera conocido. Les debía una.

Luego de aquella hermosa charla me acompañó de vuelta hacia adentro del cabaret y se despidió de mí.

-Vendré mañana-Me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba suavemente-Buenas noches, Alice- Murmuró.

-Adiós-Dije sin querer dejarlo ir, tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver. Cuando vi como se volteaba para marcharse lo detuve-¿De verdad volverá?-Pregunté con miedo.

-Por supuesto que si, Alice. Nada me hace más feliz en este momento que el verle y poder hablar con usted-Dijo sinceramente mientras leía el miedo grabado en mis ojos. No quería perderlo, no ahora que lo había encontrado. Él era una gran alegría para mi vida y no quería dejarlo ir- Le doy mi palabra, de un caballero, de que mañana vendré por usted, Alice.-Agregó intentando calmarme.

-Le tomo la palabra, Jazz-Dije y sonreí al darme cuenta de cómo lo había llamado-Lo siento.

-Todos mis amigos me llaman de esa forma, Alice. No tiene de que disculparse, puede llamarme así, si lo desea.

-De acuerdo-Balbuceé mientras él me sonreía.

Unos segundos después lo contemplé marcharse por la puerta principal. Comencé a sentirme terriblemente sola. Muy sola y vacía sin él a mi lado, extrañaba su mano sobre la mía. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Había conocido a Jasper hacía unas pocas horas y sentía que lo conocía de toda mi vida, sentía que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba de su compañía.

-¡Alice!-Escuché la voz de mis amigas a mis espaldas-¿Qué hacías afuera?-Preguntó Rose ahora volteándome. Las observé a ambas, me sentía sola si, pero a la vez muy feliz por haber conocido a Jasper. Era la cosa más feliz que me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Me dediqué a contarles con lujo de detalle a las dos todo lo ocurrido esa noche mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los camarines. Les hablé de todo, lo que hablé con Jasper, cada mirada, cada dulce gesto que el hacía por mí. Las dos se vieron muy impresionadas cuando les hablé de él, y de su amabilidad.

-Estás enamorada-Rió Bella cuando terminé de relatar lo ocurrido y yo la miré incrédula.

-Por favor, Bella ¿Estás loca o que? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo?-Le pregunté.

-¡No! En serio, Alice. Mírate, cuando hablas de él se te iluminan los ojos y… no sé, pero pareces enamorada. Además él también muestra mucho interés en ti.

-Ya Bella. Jasper no puede enamorarse de alguien como yo. Tal vez solo tuvo un poco de lástima al ver que era tan joven y no quiso aprovecharse-Comenté cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué no puede? Además dudo que te haya tenido lástima, el chico realmente estaba interesado en ti, ¿No es así, Rose?-Insistió Bella mientras le daba un codazo a Rose, quien se veía algo distraída en aquel momento.

-Eh, si claro.-Fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a encerrarse en su cabeza.

Bella rodó los ojos al ver que la ayuda de Rose no había sido del todo efectiva.

-Mira, si mañana regresa, es por que realmente está interesado en ti y quiere algo contigo. No es precisamente eso que piensas.-Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero solo digo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Bella. No sé si deba abrirme tanto a él de esta manera ¿Y qué si solo está jugando conmigo?

-¡Dios Alice! No te vendría nada mal confiar un poco más en las personas, ¿Qué tal si él es tu verdadero amor? Vamos, no vayas a dejarlo pasar. Por lo menos averigua sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque creo que las ha dejado bien claras hoy. Ese chico te quiere-Sonrió Bella y yo me sonrojé.

-Eso espero, aunque lo dudo. Bueno debo ir a casa ahora, Cynthia se preguntará por que estoy llegando más tarde de lo habitual-Dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y las metía con rapidez dentro de mi bolso de mano.

Minutos después, cuando ya me encontraba lista, me despedí de las chicas y salí corriendo a casa lo más rápido que pude. Lo menos que quería hacer era preocupar a mi hermanita.

Por suerte cuando llegué, Cynthia se hallaba dormida. Se había quedado dormida en la sala de casa, seguramente esperándome. Dejé mi bolso en mi cuarto y cargué a mi hermanita al suyo, intentando no despertarla.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó suavemente mientras se despertaba.

-Shh, todo está bien, vuelve a dormir, ¿Hace mucho que la señora Cope se marchó?-Pregunté mientras la arropaba y ella me miró unos segundos.

-Me quedé dormida, no me acuerdo.-Murmuró y yo sonreí.

-Está bien, bueno tienes que descansar.-Dije y le di un beso en la frente antes de incorporarme.

-Alice, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-Me preguntó Cynthia mientras yo me encaminaba hacia la puerta del bonito cuarto.

-Solo se me hizo algo tarde, no tienes que preocuparte, ya estoy en casa-Dije al voltearme mientras sonreía falsamente, intentando no desanimarla.

-¿Por qué no buscas algún otro empleo, Allie? Te extraño, siempre estoy aquí sola en las noches-Dijo ella angustiada y me acerqué lentamente. Me senté en la cama, a su lado.

-Realmente me gustaría, pero… no puedo por ahora. Prometo buscar algún otro trabajo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero por el momento es algo complicado-Intenté explicarle sin dar muchos detalles.

-De acuerdo-Me sonrió y me dio un abrazo- Te quiero, Allie-Murmuró bajito, pero aún así pude oírlo.

Sonreí y suspiré.

-Yo también, Cyn. Sabes que te quiero mucho-Dije cuando nos separamos-Bueno ahora a dormir-Me levanté y ella asintió mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas- Buenas noches-Agregué antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta de éste.

Luego de eso me encaminé hacia mi cuarto, me cambié aún pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Después de todo parecía que los milagros si existían, pero eso no significaba que fueran eternos. Esperaba que así fuera, pero nada era seguro.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses, y Jasper siempre venía a verme al cabaret. Ya no me interesaba tener que estar buscando en el pequeño cofre al hombre que ofrecía la mayor cantidad de dinero, el único hombre que yo quería era a Jasper y a nadie más. Intenté convencerlo de que dejara de pagarme, ya que me sentía mal, no quería hacerlo pagar para venir a charlar conmigo, pero el se negó rotundamente. Sabía cuanto necesitaba el dinero, pero me sentía culpable cada vez que me lo entregaba. Aún así Jasper siempre insistía y ¿Cómo resistirme a él? Era imposible.

Con el tiempo, cada vez los dos teníamos más confianza con el otro. Comenzó a contarme acerca de sus problemas o de sus secretos y yo hacía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para poder ayudarlo. Lo único que quería era verlo feliz. A veces yo también le contaba algunos secretos que tenía - que ni Rose ni Bella sabían - suena un poco extraño, pero así era. Me sentía tan bien y tan cómoda con él, que llegó un punto en el que los dos sabíamos todo del otro y si alguno de los dos tenía algún problema, siempre nos ayudábamos mutuamente para intentar salir adelante y juntos siempre lo lográbamos. Era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Una hermosa noche despejada, en la cual estaban visibles todas las hermosas estrellas en el oscuro cielo, Jasper me llevó a dar una vuelta por un precioso parque que no se encontraba tan lejos del cabaret. No era el mismo de la primera cita, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bonito.

Nos sentamos en una banca en el medio del lugar. Hacía algo de frío, pero no me importó mucho. En lo único que ponía atención era en él.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó Jasper mientras se quitaba su abrigo y yo sonreí.

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien, en serio- Dije aunque no fuese del todo cierto, había comenzado a notar que hacía bastante frío. Jasper rió y me colocó su abrigo sobre mis hombros-Muchas gracias, ¿Está bien?-Pregunté algo preocupada.

-De nada, Alice. Y si, me encuentro bien, gracias.-Dijo tomando mi mano suavemente y le dediqué una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y qué si te enfermas?-Le reproché.

-Bueno, sobreviviré.- se burló.- Además prefiero mil veces que sea yo antes de que le suceda a usted, Alice.

Sentí como sus palabras me derretían. Era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Aún no podía creerlo, Jasper era como un regalo caído del cielo solo para cuidarme a mí. No, no era ningún regalo. Era una bendición, y estaría allí siempre para mí así como yo lo estaría para él siempre que me necesitase.

-Alice…-Comenzó con tono serio y me volteé a verlo, saliendo de mis pensamientos para poder ponerle atención. Me miró a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, como solía hacerlo cuando no solo me miraba directamente a mí. Sino cuando miraba mi todo, mi alma. Sentía que podía verla tan claro como me estaba viendo a mí en ese momento.

Pero jamás me esperé las hermosas y perfectas palabras que pronunció segundos después.

-Juro que voy a sacarla de aquí, Alice. Merece algo mucho mejor que esto y prometo que todo va a cambiar. Le doy mi palabra.-Dijo decidido aún sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Jazz -Susurré conmovida por lo que había dicho. Noté como en mis ojos, unas cuantas lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero no las dejaría-Yo… -Quise seguir pero él me interrumpió.

-No Alice, no diga nada-Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mí, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios rozaron los míos y nos fundimos en un dulce y tierno beso.

Aún no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Lo conocía hacía ya varios meses. A veces había imaginado y deseado ese hermoso momento, pero nunca me atreví a pensar que se hiciera realidad.

Era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Jasper si me amaba tal y como Bella me había asegurado, y yo había dudado de él, me sentí fatal por ello y sentí que no lo merecía. Jasper era demasiado bueno para mí.

Yo era una cortesana, él un ex combatiente que tenía una familia en Houston que aún lo esperaba y, yo estaba siendo muy egoísta al no quererlo dejar irse. Pero eso se había convertido, lentamente, en una especie de necesidad. Necesitaba a Jasper para vivir, sin él ya nada era igual. Siempre que nos despedíamos sentía como una gran e importante parte de mí de iba con él, pero cuando regresaba al día siguiente y lo veía allí sentado mirándome solo a mí, me sentía como en el cielo, no podía explicar cuanto lo amaba.

Sí amaba a Jasper de una manera en la cual no había amado a nadie, tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Una cortesana no puede amar ni puede ser amada ¿Era esto un error? Un millón de preguntas comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza a medida que la pasión del beso fue aumentando, y al ya no poder resistirlo más, me separé unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Me preguntó algo preocupado por mi reacción.

-No, claro que no. Solo…-Comencé a pensar en alguna excusa para no sonar grosera con él- Necesitaba aire-Sonreí intentando distraerlo y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Deslizó su brazo sobre mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, mientras que apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me sentí tan protegida entre sus brazos. Me sentí como en casa, como si él fuera mi hogar. Lo amaba desesperadamente.

-Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo-Dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y lo miraba directamente a los ojos y él me observó confuso unos segundos.

-Lo siento, señorita-Terminó por decir luego de una sonrisa y no pude resistir más. Me acerque a él una vez más para juntar nuestros labios en otro dulce beso mientras pasaba mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Jazz?-Pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos separado.

-Dígame, Allie.

Lo miré a los ojos, decidida. Me deshice de cualquier atisbo de nervios y me armé de valor para decirle la verdad.

-Te amo.-Susurre por fin sin romper la profunda conexión que había entre ambos en aquel momento. Esperé su respuesta ansiosa, pero me relajé al ver como sonreía abiertamente.

-Yo también la amo, Alice-Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi rostro y yo reí llena de dicha ¿Qué más podía pedir? El hombre de mis sueños, el único que amaba, me correspondía. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión que antes.

-Gracias por entrar en mi vida, Jasper Whitlock.- Mascullé en su oído una vez que ya había terminado nuestro beso.

-No, Alice. Gracias a usted por hacerlo. Antes de conocerle nada parecía que me traería paz. Desde el momento en que la vi allí arriba bailando pensé que solamente usted podría hacerlo, y no me equivoque.- Respondió abrazándome con fuerza.

Esa noche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz, pero Jasper, -mi bendición- podía cumplir milagros. Él mismo era uno. El hecho de haberlo conocido era un milagro para mí. Desde entonces, él era en lo único que pensaba, él era mi centro de atención.

Mi mundo ahora giraba entorno a Jasper Whitlock, él era mi sol. Cuando nos despedíamos y él se alejaba, era como si mi sistema solar se quedara en sombras, en puras tinieblas, sin su radiante estrella que le diera calor y lo iluminara. Pero al verlo aparecer entre la multitud, mi sol emergía de entre las penumbras y volvía a mí para darle luz a todo mi sistema solar.

Luego de aquellos hermosos momentos, Jazz me llevó a dar una vuelta por el parque para luego regresar al cabaret, ya que comenzaba a hacerse realmente tarde y no quería preocupar a Cynthia.

Cuando llegamos, le prometí que al día siguiente lo llevaría a conocer a mi hermanita, y Jazz se vio encantado con la idea.

Una vez que se marchó me dirigí a toda prisa a mi camarín para tomar mis cosas e irme a casa.

Al entrar me encontré con Rose allí, se la veía algo enfadada ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Rose?-Pregunté sorprendida, pero ella seguía allí de pie, frente a mí con una mirada frustrada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tú?-Preguntó ella con mala gana y la miré sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué tú si puedes encontrar a alguien especial?! Alguien que le intereses, que te cuide, que te ame. ¡¿Por qué tú si y yo no?!-Me gritó Rosalie acercándose a mí.

-Rose, cálmate-Dije intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella me miró furiosa. Dio un suspiro forzado antes de dejar la habitación.

Me quede estupefacta ante lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes ¿Qué le sucedía a Rosalie? ¿Estaba ella… celosa de que yo había encontrado a Jasper y ella no había encontrado a nadie?

Suspiré. Aún confundida me dirigí hacia el tocador y tomé mi bolsito. Corroboré que todo estuviera dentro y luego salí del camarín. Dejé el cabaret atrás para irme a casa, seguro Cynthia estaría esperándome.

En la mañana siguiente, me desperté mucho más temprano de lo habitual, pero me quedé en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido ayer con Rose. Lo último que quería era pelearme con ella. Hoy debía hablarle e intentar arreglar las cosas, seguramente Bella me ayudaría a hacerla entrar en razón.

Era un día muy especial, le presentaría a Jasper a mi hermanita. Después de tanto tiempo que nos conocíamos, ya era hora de que se conocieran. Durante la mañana le comuniqué a Cynthia que una persona muy especial vendría a conocerla por la tarde y noté como la pequeña se entusiasmó de inmediato.

Luego del mediodía, unas horas luego del almuerzo, Jasper se presentó en la puerta de casa. Estaba formalmente vestido y se le veía muy feliz.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó cuando le abrí la puerta, sonreí al verlo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… Pero me contuve. Todavía no sabía si decirle a Cynthia acerca de lo que realmente Jasper y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Claro.-Sonreí, aún conteniéndome, mientras Jazz entraba a la casa-Llamaré a Cynthia.- Agregué y me alejé hacia el cuarto de mi hermanita. Al entrar, le avisé que Jazz había llegado. Ella feliz, salió a mi lado, a saludarlo.

-Jasper ella es mi hermana Cynthia.- hice los modismos con las manos, refiriéndome a cada uno.- Cynthia, él es Jasper mi… amigo-Terminé mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Jasper.

-Es un gusto conocerle, Alice me ha contado maravillas de usted, señorita- Dijo Jasper amablemente hacia ella.

Cynthia se sonrojó al oírlo

-Gracias. Allie no me habló mucho de ti, solo dijo que eras un muy buen amigo de ella.- Contó tímidamente y los dos reímos.

Pasamos una tarde genial. Jasper le contó muchas cosas a Cynthia, quien se entretuvo todo el día escuchándolo. Parecía que se llevaban de maravilla, era genial ver lo bien que interactuaban.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche, ya era hora de irme y la señora Cope vendría a cuidar a Cynthia un rato, no quería que se quedara sola toda la noche.

Me despedí de ella cuando la señora Cope llegó.

Jasper también se despidió de Cyn y le prometió que otro día la iría a visitar. Luego de despedirnos, él me acompañó camino al cabaret. Lo note algo tenso y no sabía por qué, hasta me dio un poco de miedo preguntar. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio, cada uno metido en su propia cabeza, pensando.

Al llegar a la entrada nos quedamos los dos mirando puntos diferentes, sin decir nada. Me di cuenta que ya era hora de entrar y Jasper continuaba sin decir nada. Suspiré rendida y me volteé para entrar al cabaret.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos vamos ahora? ¡Debe dejar este lugar cuanto antes!-Preguntó Jasper deteniéndome, justo cuando iba a entrar al lugar y lo observé.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Cynthia? ¿Y de mis amigas? Además necesito el dinero por un tiempo.-Aclaré algo triste -Y no podrá mantenernos a mí y a mi hermana para siempre. No quiero que seamos una carga, Jazz. Déme algo más de tiempo para poder recaudar más dinero y cuando haya juntado lo suficiente, los tres nos podremos ir bien lejos de aquí.- Hice una pausa antes de continuar.- En cuanto a Rose y Bella… bueno les escribiré muy seguido, pero en este momento no puedo irme-Acoté, aún sin creer que estaba negando aquella hermosa petición, pero no me sentía lista para irme.

Jasper me observó unos segundos algo sorprendido por mi respuesta y suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero no serían una carga para mí, Alice. Jamás lo serían y sabe que haría lo que sea con tal de sacarle de aquí. No quiero que esté tan preocupada por mi. Quiero que sepa que eres mi prioridad y que hacerte feliz es lo único que deseo-Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano suavemente y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba eternamente agradecida con él, no tenía idea como pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

-Gracias, Jazz-Susurré antes de que él juntara sus labios con los míos como el día anterior. Había estado reprimiendo el deseo de besarlo toda la tarde, y ahora que lo estaba besando me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo y acercarlo aún más a mi cuerpo mientras que el me abrazó tiernamente por la cintura, también acercándome a él.

-Ya debo entrar-Dije con un tono de voz decaído cuando nos separamos. Él me contempló unos segundos y asintió.

Me alejé de él y entré en el cabaret a toda prisa y me dirigí hacia mi camarín, pero en la puerta me encontré con Rose.

-Alice-Comenzó ella-Lo siento… por anoche, no fue mi intención. No sé que me ocurrió-Prosiguió cabizbaja y me acerqué a ella.

-Está bien, Rose.- Le sonreí animándola, y ella levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-¿No estás enfadada? Yo en tu lugar si lo estaría. Te traté mal, Alice. Lo siento muchísimo.- Dijo ella reprimiendo lágrimas y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Rose, no te preocupes. No estoy enfadada contigo, ni nada.- Le aseguré- Admito que me quedé muy sorprendida, pero ahora ya pasó. Te perdono.

-Gracias. Alice. Realmente mereces haber encontrado a alguien como a Jasper.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo le respondí el abrazo. Estaba muy contenta ahora que Rose y yo ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias. Éramos amigas de vuelta, si es que alguna vez habíamos dejado de serlo.

-No hay por qué, Rose, y gracias- Comenté cuando ya nos habíamos separado y ella me sonrió llena de felicidad.

-Bueno, será mejor que me apresure a cambiarme-Apunté al ver que comenzaba a hacerse algo tarde. En ese momento el señor King, el dueño del cabaret por lo tanto mi jefe, entró al camarín. Me sorprendió mucho verlo allí.

-Rosalie ¿Por qué no vas saliendo a escena?-Preguntó a mi amiga y ella, algo confundida, entendió el doble mensaje de sus palabras. Quería que se fuera. Rose asintió en silencio e intercambió una mirada conmigo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta a toda prisa y cerrarla una vez que había salido.

Me quedé esperando en mi lugar, sin entender de qué iba aquella situación y opté por esperar a que él comenzara a hablar. No estaría allí si no fuera por algo realmente importante.

-Recoja todas sus pertenencias inmediatamente-Soltó y lo miré estupefacta.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté aún sin entender si había oído perfectamente sus palabras- ¿Está… despidiéndome?

-No, señorita Brandon. Pero ya no volverá a trabajar aquí.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestioné alarmada.

-Ha sido comprada por un importante cliente. No lo haga esperar, por favor. Apresúrase a recoger todo lo que tenga aquí. Afuera está esperándola un empleado de él para que vaya a su casa por su hermana y por sus demás objetos personales-Explicó y me quedé helada al oír sus palabras.

Cuando terminó de hablar seguía en mi lugar, sin poder creer en mi mala suerte. De todas las hermosas chicas que había en el lugar ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? Nunca fui la más bonita allí dentro ¿Por qué había tenido que elegirme a mí de todas las chicas?

-Señorita Brandon-La voz de mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome aterrizar en la triste realidad.

-¡Pero, no! Debe de haber un error-Intenté.

- No hay ningún error.

Negué con la cabeza mientras mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No-Murmuré.

-Señorita Brandon, están esperando por usted. Recoja sus cosas rápido-Insistió el señor King.

Esto no podía estar pasando, pensé para mis adentros. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. No, no podía ser.

-Tiene cinco minutos-Murmuró y salió del camarín, dejándome completamente sola.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora conmigo? ¿Tendría que mudarme a la casa de un extraño? Yo no quería nada de eso. ¿Y que pasaría con Jasper? ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Y a mis amigas? ¿Qué dirá Cynthia cuando se enterara? Millones de preguntas comenzaron a atravesar mi mente en aquellos segundos y realmente no quería saber las respuestas, estaba segura de que no serían nada que me gustase.

Me acerqué al tocador y me observé. Un montón de lágrimas salían de mis ojos y rodaban hacia abajo sobre mis mejillas. Suspiré intentando calmarme, nunca me había sentido tan desesperada. Al menos, no después de la pérdida de mis padres. Miré a ambos lados del mueble buscando algún objeto que fuera mío pero no había nada. Todo lo que traía conmigo en mi bolso era lo único que llevaba al cabaret. Pero de todas maneras para ganar tiempo comencé a buscar con la mirada el cuarto buscando lo que sea con tal de retrasar la situación.

Ya cumplidos los cinco minutos que tenía, el señor King entró en el camarín junto a otro hombre al cual no reconocí.

-Señorita Brandon, el señor Johnson, empleado de nuestro tan importante cliente, está aquí para trasladarla a su casa para que recoja todo lo necesario-Explicó y el hombre me sonrió.

-No será necesario por que no pienso irme-Me negué rotundamente a marcharme. Observé como ambos intercambiaban una mirada y segundos después me tomaron, cada uno de cada brazo y me obligaron a salir del camarín.

Intenté detenerlos como pude, grité, pataleé y no dejé de moverme ni un solo momento, pero ellos nunca me soltaron.

¿Dónde estaba Jasper? ¿Él no podía oírme desde abajo? ¿Rose ni Bella tampoco oían mis gritos? Todas aquellas preguntas dejaron de tener sentido alguno cuando me arrastraron fuera del cabaret, por la puerta trasera, hacia la calle donde me metieron dentro de un auto a la fuerza, el cual puso en marcha su destino lo más rápido posible.

Me quedé sentada, intentando asimilar aún que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y las mismas preguntas de antes volvieron a mi cabeza.

Estaba tan encerrada dentro mío que no me di cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mí casa.

El señor Johnson me abrió la puerta del auto y me dijo que me apresurara a tomar mis cosas y a traer a mi hermana conmigo. Lo observé dolida, ¿Realmente esto estaba ocurriendo?

Cuando entré a casa me di cuenta de que si era cierto, todo lo era y no era ninguna terrible pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar. Suspiré en la puerta de entrada y levanté la mirada, observando mí casa, el único hogar que siempre había tenido. El único lugar donde quedaban mis recuerdos felices y ahora iba a quedar en el olvido, todo por que no le hice caso a Cynthia cuando me dijo que cambiara mi empleo. Daría lo que fuera por poder volver en el tiempo y cambiar tantas cosas, pero era imposible.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó Cynthia corriendo hacia mí-¿Qué ha pasado? Llegaste mucho más temprano-Sonrió ella mientras se arrojaba sobre mi para abrazarme-¿Has conseguido otro empleo?

La observé con ojos llorosos ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? No quería seguir mintiéndole, pero tampoco quería asustarla o lastimarla.

-Cyn…-Murmuré mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la niña me observó confusa.

-¿Por qué lloras, Allie? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó ella alarmada, al verme llorar.

Me limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas rápidamente e intenté sonreírle.

-Cyn, ve por tus cosas-Dije al fin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Nos vamos?

-Si… vamos a irnos un tiempo-Respondí aún sin estar segura de que decirle y que no.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Y el señor Jasper va a acompañarnos?-Preguntó Cynthia preocupada.

-No, Cyn, Jasper no va acompañarnos-Le respondí y sentí como nuevas lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos justo para salir de nuevo pero decidí reprimirlas, no quería seguir preocupando a mi hermana.

-Pero…-Comenzó a insistir.

-Cynthia nos están esperando, por favor-La interrumpí mientras me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto para tomar todas mis cosas mientras que oía como mi hermana corría al suyo.

Al entrar en mi cuarto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas ¿Cómo era que había llegado esto? Jamás me esperé nada parecido.

Pensé en un montón de cosas mientras me dirigía hacia mi armario, donde tenía guardada toda mi ropa. Tome dos grandes bolsos de allí dentro y comencé a guardar todas mis prendas.

El tan solo pensar que la posibilidad de no volver a Jasper era demasiado acertada, me hizo rendirme y dejé salir unas cuantas lágrimas ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Cómo haría para poder seguir viviendo sin él a mi lado?

Una vez que hube guardado toda mi ropa me dirigí hacia los demás muebles para guardar todas mis otras pertenencias. Observé una hermosa foto que tenía sobre mi mesa de luz, en ella estábamos yo, mi hermana y mis padres. Tomé el marco de la foto y la observé unos cuantos minutos. No tenía ninguna foto de Jasper, ni nada que me ayudara a recordarlo en el futuro.

Comenzó a embargarme el espantoso sentimiento del miedo.

¿Y qué si con el tiempo olvidaba a Jasper?

Si olvidaba como lucía, su voz. Era algo que ya no podía soportar.

Guardé la foto junto con otras pertenencias mías en uno de los bolsos y me senté en mi cama. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos mientras intentaba calmarme y dejar de llorar.

Una vez más calmada tomé mis dos bolsos, me acerqué a la puerta de mi cuarto y la abrí. Antes de salir me volteé a echarle una última mirada, suspiré y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde Cyn ya me esperaba con sus bolsos en mano, tenía una expresión algo confundida.

Al verla, le sonreí débilmente y me acerqué.

-¿Vamos a estar bien, Allie?-Preguntó.

Dudé un par de segundos, realmente no tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-No lo sé, Cyn, pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a protegerte de todo. No voy a dejar que nada te pase ¿Está bien?-Prometí y ella sonrió asintiendo.- Es hora de irnos.- Agregué mientras me acercaba a la puerta, ya completamente derrotada. Cynthia me siguió y las dos salimos a la calle, cada una con sus bolsos.

El señor Johnson nos esperaba de pie, al lado de su auto. Nos abrió la puerta trasera, primero entró Cynthia y luego entré yo. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente después de que entré.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esto, si es que tenía escapatoria alguna. Observé a mi hermana, que iba sentada a mi lado, se entretenía mirando por la ventana. Unos segundos después escuché como el señor Johnson se subía al auto y lo encendía.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté.

-Vamos a salir del país-Respondió el señor Johnson sin quitar la vista de la carretera y ahogué un grito al oírlo.

-¿Del país?-Murmuré anonadada mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada.

Luego de unos segundos, alcé la mirada y miré por la ventana. Observé la calle en silencio guardándolas en mi memoria. Me percaté que transitábamos por la calle donde se encontraba el cabaret. Me acerqué lo más que pude a la ventana para poder tener una mejor vista y cuando pasamos por la puerta del lugar observé como alguien salía de allí.

¡Era Jasper!

Él miró en mi dirección y, lo que pareció segundos, transcurrieron como horas. Jasper me observó sin entender que ocurría, completamente confundido. Por mi parte lo miraba dolida - mis lágrimas eran testigo de aquello - intentando disculparme por haberlo dejado esperándome allí, sin poder haber hecho nada para huir. Cuando el auto dejó atrás la puerta del cabaret, noté como Jasper comenzó a correr tras el auto, gritando que parase.

-Por favor, tiene que detenerse-Pedí ahora mirando hacia el frente. Entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero mi único deber es sacarla del país cuanto antes-Contestó el señor Johnson mientras seguía manejado.

Me volteé a ver por el espejo trasero del auto, Jasper seguía allí, intentando alcanzarme. Se lo veía exhausto, pero no se detenía.

Volví a intentar persuadir al señor Johnson a que detuviera el auto, pero me ignoró.

Observé a Jasper como, poco a poco, iba quedándose atrás en el camino. Escuché como en varias ocasiones gritó mi nombre y que me amaba, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Estaba allí atrapada, lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo y rogar por que algún milagro ocurriese y me llevara con él devuelta. Pero no ocurriría, yo no tenía tanta suerte como para eso.

Posé la palma de mi mano en el vidrio de la ventana gritando que lo amaba también, aunque sabía que no me oía. Contemplaba como Jasper se quedaba atrás hasta que desapareció por completo de mi vista. Comencé a llorar al ver que jamás volvería a verlo y que esa era nuestra despedida.

Cynthia me observó con una expresión triste y tomó una de mis manos, intentando infundirme ánimos pero no me ayudó en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era a Jasper, pero él ahora no estaba a mi alcance. Tendría que olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida o vivir con su recuerdo para siempre arrepintiéndome de no poder haber hecho nada más para quedarme junto a él.

Prefería mil veces vivir con su recuerdo que olvidar que alguna vez lo había conocido. No iba a olvidarlo, no podía hacerlo ya que él era mi vida

¿Qué quedaba de mí si lo olvidaba?

Prefería vivir para siempre arrepentida de no poder haber dicho que sí aquella noche cuando me propuso que nos fugáramos de allí, pero no… Yo sé lo negué y estaba pagando por ello. Merecía esto, e iba a vivir con aquel remordimiento. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ya no me importaba que ocurriera conmigo, lo único que pedía era que Jasper estuviera bien y que fuera feliz. Que no sufriera por perderme, ya que no estaba perdiendo la gran cosa. Él tenía grandes oportunidades de volver a reconstruir su vida y encontrar a alguien que lo amase. Sé que jamás encontraría a alguien que lo amara como yo lo había hecho, pero no quería que estuviera solo. Quería lo mejor para él y si para eso debía perderlo aceptaba eso.

Pero, lo que nunca iba a permitir, sería que mi corazón lo reemplazara.

* * *

**Bueno, en realidad el fic daba para más en el sentido de que se podría hacer un Tre-Shoot o un mini fic de poquitos caps, ya que me quedé con ganas de escribir otras cosas, pero ya estaba quedando muy largo para ser un One -Shoot así que tuve que cortar algunas partes y hacerlas más cortas. Pero en estos días seguro que me voy a poner a seguirlo y arreglar algunas cosas :) (con ayuda de Luchyrct obvio ;) JAJA)**

**Bueno ustedes dirán que les pareció, si les gustó, si no les gustó, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, déjenme un review para saber que piensan y si les gustó mucho vótenme cuando empiecen a abrir las votaciones :) **

**Un beso grande a todos y gracias por leer,**

**Pau.**


End file.
